The present invention relates generally to mops of the type used in industrial or commercial buildings which mops are typically removably mounted on an elongate wire frame.
The mop heads are constructed from heavy canvas panels to the lowermost of which are secured the mop fibres. The remaining panels are adapted to overlie the wire members of the mop frame. Securement of the mop head to the frame is customarily by ties with the frame ends in inserted engagement with overlying fabric end pieces of the mop head.
Mounting of a mop head on a frame entails stretching of the head to effect passage of an end piece over the exposed frame end. Such a task is time consuming and often results in broken fingernails. Further, the mop head may be damaged during tugging on one end of same in this stretching operation.